The present invention relates to caller identification and telephone/video systems and methods, and more particularly to caller identification and telephone/video systems and methods in which caller identification information for an incoming call is displayed on a television screen and in which a user may select or answer, forward or otherwise process the incoming call.
Caller identification for incoming telephone calls is known in the art. As part of many advanced telephone systems, an identification by telephone number and/or name of the calling party may be displayed at a receiving telephone station, which may include the date and time of a call, etc. A person at the receiving telephone station may view such caller identification information and, for example, decide whether to answer the incoming call.
Various telephones and ancillary devices have been developed to process such caller identification information. Principally, such devices display the incoming caller""s telephone number and/or name, etc., such as with a stand-alone display or with a display integrated into the telephone. With such a device, a person watching television must be near (or move to be near) the display in order to view such displayed information, and such a person must be near (or move to be near) the telephone in order to answer or othervise process such an incoming call.
Such devices in such circumstances are limited in their utility and provide an undesirable level of inconvenience for many users.
The present invention provides circuits and methods for determining the caller identification for an incoming call and for displaying such caller identification information on a video display device such as a television. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention includes a caller identification line modem for determining the caller identification information, a control processor for translating and/or inputting such caller identification information to a video circuit for displaying the caller identification information. The present invention also provides various methods for so displaying caller identification information, including overlaying such information on an input video signal, generating a separate caller identification video signal, which may be placed, for example, on an unused television channel, etc.
Additionally, the caller identification circuits and methods of the present invention also may be integrated or combined with various advanced television, video and/or telephony functions. For example, in certain embodiments an advanced remote control unit is provided so that the user may determine from the video/television screen the identity of the caller, and then forward the call to a voice messaging system, forward the call to another line, answer the call on a video phone, answer the call on a separate telephone, etc. Still additionally, in other embodiments of the present invention the caller identification circuit is provided with programmable intelligence so that incoming calls may not only be displayed on the video/television screen, but also may be desirably processed depending on the identity of the particular caller.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide video caller identification systems and methods for displaying caller identification information on a video screen such as a television.
It is another object of the present invention to provide advanced video caller identification systems and methods that enable the user to desirably process an incoming call depending upon the identity of the incoming caller, which may include answering the call with a video phone or a separate telephone, forwarding the call to another line or to a voice messaging system, etc.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide advanced video caller identification systems and methods that enable the user via remote control to desirably process an incoming call or to otherwise desirably process input video sources or the like.